


Time never stops

by woojiniserau



Category: Wanna One
Genre: :(((, Angst, M/M, a really big dumbass, and an asshole, jihoon is a dumbass, woojin i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniserau/pseuds/woojiniserau
Summary: Jihoon messes up and he can never make it right.





	Time never stops

“You cheated on me, Jihoon.” Woojin mutters, his eyebrows scrunched up.

“Woojin, I’m sorry. I love you.”

“Do you? Do you really? Is that why I come to see you here in bed with another man? Is that why you’ve been ignoring my calls for the last week? Because you love me?” Woojin snaps.

“Woojin, I don’t why! I was drunk and you’ve been so busy this month. You’ve hardly been here. Maybe, you’re cheating too huh? Coming home at 10 when your job ends at 9. There’s someone else too, right?” Jihoon cries, grabbing the younger’s arm to stop him from walking out the door, saying anything he can to make him feel better about his asshole actions.

The tears fall freely down the older’s face and he releases more as he sees Woojin bearing a similar expression.

Woojin never cried. Not when he broke his ankle, not when he fell off stage and not even when their beloved bird had passed (and Woojin really did love that bird). The fact that Woojin told Jihoon whenever the latter would ask why doesn’t he just cry, and he replies with the reason that it’s because of him that Woojin doesn’t feel the need to, because it’s Jihoon that is Woojin’s anchor and all the younger needs is to hold on tight and he could get through everything and anything.

But now the younger can’t stop the tears from streaming down his face; because he isn’t beside him anymore, because there isn’t anything there to hold onto.

Jihoon’s sobs louden.

He hates the way that Woojin is staring at him right now. Fresh tears flowing down the younger’s face by the second, eyes red and lips trembling. He’s ashamed of all he’s done. He’s ashamed that the only reason he did it, was so Woojin would pay attention to him finally.

At the moment it seemed perfect, but Jihoon knew that things like this only worked out in another sick world.

Although, it felt so wrong to Jihoon, having his lips touch someone else’s whose didn’t belong to Woojin, a small twisted part of him felt good. He wanted to call it payback for Woojin’s recent avoidance of him. Maybe to see what he’s missing Jihoon had thought.

In this moment though, as Woojin looks straight into his eyes, sadness clear as day on the younger’s face, Jihoon wishes he had the power to turn back the clock.

“You’re unbelievable, Park Jihoon. Fucking unbelievable.”

Woojin is heartbroken and seething. All he sees when he looks at Jihoon is red. And not red for love.

He couldn’t believe that the person he was looking at was _his_ Jihoon. The Jihoon that stayed up late because _”Woojinie, I can’t sleep without your cuddles.”_ or the Jihoon that’d hold him tight and make him is favourite food whenever he’d feel down despite the fact that Jihoon wouldn’t ever cook for anyone unless you paid him. Woojin wonders where the Jihoon that he loves went.

He wishes the older was playing an early April fools day prank (even thought it was November) or if he came home earlier then maybe Jihoon wouldn’t have felt the need to do this.

Woojin is hurt and although he still loves Jihoon, he knows that if he stays longer it will only make him feel worse.

Woojin glares once more even if every part of his being wants to hold Jihoon back and pretend nothing had happened. However, this is reality so Woojin snatches his arm out of Jihoon’s grip and storms out of their apartment.

 

* * *

 

It’s 3am and Jihoon still can’t sleep. He’d been sitting on the couch, tired and exhausted from all the crying he had done. Although, at this moment he feels completely numb. Maybe, it’s because of the fact that Jihoon knows that nothing. could ever excuse his actions - nothing could ever bring back Woojin.

He switches on the TV, surprised to see a news channel airing live.

_“Breaking news. Police have reported a twenty year old man, named Park Woojin, has been announced dead after a fatal car crash due to driving whilst drunk. The accident took place just twenty minutes ago outside th-_

Jihoon switches the TV off and stares blankly at the black screen. He wants to scream at something but he continues sitting in silence, the ticking of the clock intensifying every second, reminding him that Woojin is _gone_. 

_Woojin is gone and the last thing he left this world thinking was that I never loved him. I’m a fucking asshole._

He doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting on the couch but the birds are already singing their songs and the light from the sunrise is slowly creeping through the blinds. The ping of his phone jolts him from his trance and he picks it up and reads the message displayed on front.

_1 Voicemail reminder._

_“Sent 9:20pm. Yesterday. Hey, Jihoonie. My love. I’m gonna be late again and this is the last time I promise. But i’m doing this for you. It’s a surprise for our anniversary. Anyways, I’m almost finished planning it today so you can start off with the first clue. Look in the first shelf in our wardrobe. Bye. I love you.”_

Jihoon chokes back a cry and scrambles towards the bedroom. He’s frantic as he whips open the wardrobe door and looks into the shelf. His hands make contact with a cold object and he pulls out a silver necklace with a letter ‘W’ hanging off and a piece of paper with the younger’s handwriting.

_“you’re my everything, my world and to you i’m your  _____ “_

“chicken.” Jihoon laughs as he mumbles the end of the sentence. Woojin used to joke that Jihoon loved chicken more but Jihoon told him that the younger could be his chicken too.

He almost breaks down by the memory. Jihoon’s still fazed by the news last night, the reality not sinking in so he decides that for today he’ll pretend nothing happened. He’ll pretend that he never doubted Woojin, that he even for a second thought that Woojin didn’t love him.

So he carries on through the day, finding all the notes that Woojin had hidden, until he comes to a small wooden box hidden within Woojin’s sweaty dance bag that the younger knew Jihoon would never touch. He smiles sadly out how Woojin had cleverly devised this. Jihoon asks himself why he was such an idiot as he grabs the box. He opens it up and nearly drops it when it reveals a simple yet elegant diamond ring. Jihoon slowly lifts up the ring and examines the silver band. Small words engraved the inside catches his attention and he brings it up to inspect it closer.

_“Marry me?”_

The ring clatters on the wooden flooring, the sound resonating through the empty house

A thud is heard as his knees hit the ground and is then soon followed by Jihoon’s loud sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> um i really do suck at angst lol i feel like this is all over the place :/ oh welll i hope u enjoyed !!


End file.
